LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen outside waiting for Grimoire and the others to arrive) Alex:... Erin:.... Jack:.... Blake H: Any minute now, they should be through those trees. Raynell: Oh man... Zulu: Stay calm Raynell. Raynell: But Zulu- Zulu: Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. Raynell: What about you though? Charlie: Hey. We got our brother's back. Right Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Yeah. Raynell: Thanks... Alex: Hey Blake you sure its a good idea to have Pete out with you? Blake H: It's best to show that this guy's men aren't gonna be tainted by evil forever. Pete: *Nods* Alex: Right. Ruby:..... Yang:.... Qrow:...... Zulu: *Sniff Sniff*........I smell them. (The group then sees red eyes glowing in the distance) Erin: Glowing red eyes... They're here.... (Sure enough, Grimm Targhuls step out of the shadows) ???:...... ???:...... ???:...... (Akinari then walks out with a smirk) Akinari: Well well, guess you were expecting us after all. Blake H: *Looks at the captains* .. Akinari ???: My how I've been looking forward to ripping apart the freaks who are killing our brothers! Sep ???: Ho we are gonna eat tonight my friends! Warf ???: Tonight we end the demons that plague us! Kobe Blake H:...... Alex: Why are you here? Akinari: Oh my dear humans it's simple! We're here to kill you. And those two Demons. Ruby:..... Blake H:...... Akinari: Oh, but did I mention our special company? Erin:.... Jack: Who? Akinari: Hmph. (Akinari and the other two turn as two more glowing eyes approach) Akinari: My king. (King Grimoire then begins to step into the light) Grimoire:....... (The heroes all look in horrified awe at Grimoire's body as he walks out. Akinari and the other Captains all bow) Warf: My king.... Grimoire: Rise. (The Captains all stand) Grimoire: I take it you are all the humans that have caused me and my men so much trouble recently? Alex: Who are you? Grimoire: Who am I? Well boy, you should know by now. I am the God to all these fine Targhul before you. I. Am Grimoire. All 4 Captains: HAIL GRIMOIRE!! Grimoire: Heh. Zulu: So. You're the king then. Grimoire: That's right. And you are? Zulu: I'm Zulu. King of the Targhuls. Grimoire: King of the Targhuls?? Ha! Don't make me laugh boy! You don't even have the look of a king! (The four Captains laugh) Zulu:....... Grimoire: So "king". Are you hoping I'll agree to shake hands and make peace with our people? If so, think again. Alex: We didn't think you would. But we're ready to take a stand against you. Grimoire: Stand against me? (Grimoire glares) Grimoire: You wouldn't last a second. You've allied yourselves with inferior Targhul, Huntsmen, and Huntresses. Heh, god knows how many of those disgusting killers my children have slain. Yang: Excuse us!? Weiss: You Grimm are the killers! Blake B: Human and Faunas kind did nothing and you Grimm just attack us! Grimoire: We attack because it's our duty. Our duty to keep you and your pathetic race in check from overwhelming us. Shade:....... Grimoire: Take a look around. I've destroyed numerous Targhul Nests, killed many Huntsmen that have been sent our way, and yet YOU think we're bad. Ghira: *Clenches fist* Grimoire: But, that does NOT mean I'm just going to run because we're outnumbered. THESE are some of my best Captains combined with the raw strength of their king. Simply put, it's a battle you cannot win. (Grimoire looks around at the heroes) Grimoire: However, I will spare your lives if you give up The Silver Eyed Demon and The Light Demon. Once I have them, I will simply leave and you won't see me again. Ruby:... Qrow: Yeah gonna say no to that. Yang: You aren't laying one claw on my sister. Grimoire: Heh. That so? And what of the Light Demon? Where is he? (The heroes all look over at Blake and Pete) Blake H:...... Pete:...... (Grimoire looks over) Grimoire: *Scoff* That's it? He's just a kid. Akinari: Sir. (Grimoire then takes notice of Pete) Grimoire:......What...? Pete:..... Grimoire: But.....That....That can't be.... Blake H: Surprised Grimoire? Grimoire: What... Did... You do to him....? Blake H: I helped him. That's what. I took all that darkness, and showed him the light. Grimoire: You... You've... You've tainted us.... Pete:...... Blake H: I've done nothing like that. I've taken the darkness that you funneled into him and removed it. What's left is the being that was always meant to be. A being of light, and a being of hope. Grimoire:...... Blake H: Now stand down. I've got more on standby. Grimoire:............. (Grimoire looks around at all the heroes before he glares) Grimoire:....I've heard.....enough. (Grimoire then roars loudly, echoing it across the surrounding forest.) Captains:..... Grimoire:..... (The heroes stand ready before the sound of flapping wings is heard) Alex: !! Shade: Oh no. (A Nevermore then begins to fly toward the area) Grimoire: Captains! All four Captains: Sire! Grimoire: Use the bird and take care of the interlopers. (Grimoire glares at Ruby and Blake) Grimoire: I'll take the Demons on alone. Akinari: With pleasure. Kobe: Let's rip them to shreds! (The four Captains all roar) Alex: Here they come! (The Captains charge and the Defenders charge) Blake H:.... Grimoire:.... (Ruby joins Blake's side) Grimoire: You two Demons might wanna give yourselves up instead. If you fight back, it won't be a pleasant sight. Blake H: You think we're scared of you? Grimoire: Oh ho ho, I don't think. (Grimoire smirks) Grimoire:....I know. (Grimoire then suddenly charges toward the three) Pete: Blake look out! (Pete tries to rush in to help, but Blake shoots a beam of light at Grimorie and gets pushed back) Blake H: Pete! Get out of here! Pete: What?! But- Blake H: That's an order Pete! Pete:..... (Pete then nods and runs off. Grimoire gets up and wipes himself off) Grimoire: Hmph. Ruby: Crap. Blake H: He shook off the blast completely. Grimoire: Were you trying to hurt me or tickle me Demon? Cause either way, you did neither. Blake H: All right. TRY THIS! (Blake fires a more powerful beam of light. The beam hits Grimoire dead on. But he just looks down and smirks as the beam hits him) Grimoire: Is this your best? I'm not feeling anything demon. Blake H: What the hell?! Grimoire: Hmph. Blake H: *Growls* Ruby help me lay some heat on this guy! Ruby: You got it! (Ruby pulls out her scythe and switches it to rifle mode. She then fires rounds at Grimoire which bounce off his skin) Ruby: T-They're bouncing off! Blake H: Keep shooting! (Blake keeps up the firepower as does Ruby. Grimoire smirks as he starts to slowly walk forward) Grimoire: How does it feel Demons!? Blake H:..... Grimoire: How does it feel to meet your match!? The one determined to kill you! (Grimoire steps in front of Blake and punches him in the chest, ceasing his attack) Blake H: GNN!!! Ruby: Blake! (Grimoire punches Ruby away knocking her into a wall) Blake H: D-Damn it! Grimoire: We are the future! We are the next age of darkness! (Grimoire kicks Blake in the head, knocking him down) Blake H: AH!! Grimoire: We are superior! WE are this world's next STEP!!! (Grimoire stomps on Blake's chest) Blake H: GAHAA!!! Grimoire: WE!!! (Grimoire stomps again, shattering a few of Blake's ribs) Grimoire: ARE!!! (Grimoire stomps on Blake's leg, snapping the bone before he grabs his arm and lifts it up. He then turns his hand into a blade) Grimoire: GODS!!!! (Grimoire slices Blake's arm off at the elbow) Blake H: !!! (Ruby sees this as she pries herself from the wall) Ruby; *Gasp* (The heroes all look over in shock) Alex: Oh no... Erin: BLAKE!!! (Grimoire looks at Blake's arm before he absorbs it into his body) Grimoire: *Sighs* That was appetizing. Blake H:..... (Blake looks at the bloody stump where his left arm once was) Grimoire: It's over Demon. You have lost this fight. Blake H: Y-....Y-You..... Grimoire: Have won. Exactly. Ruby:..... Grimoire: You took my family. My friends, and you turned them against me. It's only fair that I take something from you Demon. Blake H:....... Grimoire: Although, with only one arm, you probably aren't even half the threat you were when you had two. Which means, you're out of the picture now. Blake H:....B-Bastard..... Grimoire: Hmph. (Grimoire then looks over at Ruby) Grimoire: Which means, you're the only Demon left little girl. Ruby: *Holds up scythe* … Grimoire: You REALLY intend to fight me? Ruby: I won't run away! And I won't let my friends get killed by you! Grimoire: Then you will feel the same pain as this fool. Ruby:..... Spot: RUBY!!! Grimoire: Now DIE!! (Grimoire gets ready to attack before Blake's eyes open wide. His bloody stump then glows and heals, catching Grimoire's attention) Grimoire: Huh?? (Suddenly, a new arm made out of yellow glowing light begins to form in place of the old one, causing Blake to stand back up despite the pain from the broken leg and ribs) Blake H: *Goes to punch* YOU BASTARD!!! Grimoire: WHAT THE HELL!?!? (Blake punches Grimoire in the jaw) Grimoire: *Thinking* H-How!? I severed the arm, it shouldn't be there! Blake H: PISS!!! OFF!!!! (Blake sends Grimoire flying through some trees and into the forest) Akinari: SIRE!!! (The four Captains then run after Grimoire) Kobe: This isn't over! Akinari: We'll be back to finish this another day! Remember that! (The four Captains go to recover Grimoire and head into full retreat) Blake H:.....*Sigh*...... Ruby: Blake! Are you okay?! Blake H: Yeah I.... (Blake falls onto the ground from the pain of his broken limbs) Blake H:...I'm fine... (The other heroes run off) Erin: *Gasp* Jack: Holy crap. Look at his arm! (The heroes all look at his light arm) Jessica: Its... Its made of light.. Miles: Whoa. Blake H: Hnn… Ian: Blake let's get you inside. Blake H: B-But Pete... Gotta find him... Ian: Pete's gonna be fine Blake. Your injuries are what's important right now. Blake H: But.... Yang: Blake. Come on. Blake H:...... (Ian then helps Blake up as he takes him inside. The other heroes gather around) Alex:...... Ruby: That......That King...... Erin: We saw a bit of what happened... Alex: Yeah... He was something else... Zulu: He was a monster..... Spot: He was.....just tanking that light beam like it was nothing. Jaune: One thing's for sure, he's NOTHING like the rest. Zulu:...... Raynell: Zulu? Zulu: I.....need to head inside. I gotta......I gotta think about this..... (Zulu goes inside) Raynell:.... Jessica: He'll be okay Raynell.. Raynell: I hope so... Jordan: Alex? Erin? Erin: Yeah little bro? Jordan: What do we do now? Alex:..... Erin:...We should head back inside and.....figure this all out. A lot just changed in such short time. Alex: Yeah. Jordan: Oh... Alex: Come on guys. Let's get inside. (The heroes all go and silently head back inside after the fight against Grimoire) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales